


Of Drabbles of Headcannons

by pxincessofcolor



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Headcanon, nsfw headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxincessofcolor/pseuds/pxincessofcolor
Summary: some nsfw drabbles and headcannons of westallen





	Of Drabbles of Headcannons

**Author's Note:**

> some of these are posted to my nsfw tumblr. here: https://pxincessofcolor-nsfw.tumblr.com/ it is a /highly/ nsfw blog word of warning.

\- the first time they have sex, barry spends half of his time focusing on a naked iris, moving, moaning (way too loudly in his opinion), and another part of his brain trying to keep his ear trained for a door unlocking, footsteps, or any signs that joe and wally are coming home. 

\- he may or may not have used his super speed to avoid being caught, moving them everytime he heard a creak they didn’t cause, and unintentionally changed their sex position, which led consequently to him, again unintentionally, finding iris’ favorite sex position. 

\- the first time they “make love”, and barry emphasizes that, he doesn’t allow iris to use the word “fuck”. it felt too much for that, too real, too…spiritual for that. every time “barry, fu-” is about to come from iris’ mouth he quiets her with a kiss, the word falling into a low moan. it’s not until he’s too close and too far gone when she’s pleading with him when he says “don’t say that; it’s more than that” between kissing and face touching. 

\- iris, consequently, after the last of her orgasm is through her and they’re in the “after glow”-y phase, finds it adorable, much to barry’s blushing and asking to not mention it. she only mentions every time when they’re alone and things are more romantic than the usual “everyday”. 

\- the first time they actually “fuck” is in iris’ old bedroom. joe wasn’t home and neither was wally. and how exactly they went from talking about high school and which one of their best turned facebook friends were married, divorced, had kids, or worse to iris having her back against her bedroom wall, pencil beige skirt hitched up around her hips, legs wrapped around barry’s waist, her panties hanging off one of her ankles, barry doesn’t know. what he does know is how thankful is for the fact they were alone and no one heard the loud gutteral, pitch-changing moans they were both giving. 

\- ironically, they were never walked in until they had their own apartment (and wally was already kid flash). Needless to say, that incident lead to a discussion of what an “emergency” was as well as barry and unable to look each other in the face for extended periods of time. nothing will affect your relationship with one of your best friend’s like having their sister in the “doggystyle” position, your hand secure around her throat, and both of you looking them directly in the face when they walk through the door, even if it is your couch in your apartment. 

\- the other residents of their apartment complex call them “the newlyweds” (despite the fact they weren’t engaged for some time before they moved in). it may or may not have something to do with the fact that the walls were thin, much thinner than barry or iris probably knew. 

\- the first time iris west rides barry allen is the first time she realizes that she loves being on top with him more than her previous sex partners. it could be because he's actually encouraging and he moans and he says how good it feels. he wasn't afraid to actually showed he enjoyed sex, especially sex with her. it's thrilling, and part of it is actually addicting. 

\- there was an instance where they fucked in the upstairs bathroom of joe's--or their, as joe himself calls it--house. wally and jesse may or may not have been home, and iris and barry were supposed to be their chaperones, more to make jesse's father to feel more comfortable than joe, to discourage them from getting frisky. it, much iris' surprise, barry's idea, or rather, his action that started it all. it was surprisingly where they figured out that the sink in the bathroom can take a lot more weight than either of them previously thought. they may or may not have gotten caught due to the fact they both had more hickies and bite marks than they previously arrived. this may or may not have led to wally and jesse exchanging knowing looks and smirks as well as jesse slipping in before sipping her soda "at least it wasn't on the couch this time."

\- iris likes to clutch barry's face when she comes. whether it's to her chest as she arches up into him, or grabbing his thin cheeks and bringing his lips to hers. she needs to touch his face. it's reactionary. she does it before thinking. even when they can scream at the top of their lungs and make as much noise as they want, she needs his face on her, with her. she needs to hold him as close to her as possible. it's like she feels grounded, like he'll make sure she'll fall back into her body. barry, naturally, never complains.


End file.
